It usually gets worse
by Here-was-a-pen-name
Summary: Vanessa has an idea and ask for Ferb's help to get it done. Rated T for security reasons.
1. Chapter 1

OK *captain Bob snaps his fingers saying Okey!* I know is short but it is just the first chapter, the others are more reasonable. I usually don't get ideas (not the imaginative kind here), so if anyone likes this first chapter I don't have problems if they use the idea, but I will curse you and be the worst nightmare you ever had if you mess with any character I can make while I write, behold my revenge in that case.

Once again thanks for your attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb and they belong to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh**

* * *

-You know Lacey, my dad behavior became a lot better since he met Perry the platypus and the OWCA, now I barely have to try to bust him and with that extra time for myself I was able to think a little and then I realized something- A brunette haired gothic teenager stopped to hear the answer from the other side of the line.

-Why do you keep me waiting? Don't make me beg and continue- Said a female voice through the phone.

-Well, I realized that I never did anything cool in my life besides trying to bust him... I mean, if I were to be a child again I'm pretty sure that everything would be as I always wanted: A caring but not uncool dad, a fun summer, a whole lot of new friends and still the independence of living alone with my mom

-Too bad that there's a lot of tech but none to change your age...and we don't want to talk about the nordic legend of a youth pou...

-That's it!- The brunette interrupted while her face changed to a thoughtful expression- Lacey you are a genius! I'll call ya later if everything end up well

Without giving her friend the chance to make any coherent sentence, the teenager hung up the phone and ran of her house


	2. Chapter 2

Ok *Captian Bob says okey again* the chapter is ready and it turned out weird. I give my word this wont get romantic and fluffy and if it does I'll hit myself with a cactus and hang my neck from an elephant's tail.

Phineas: If it is an object, I wanna see how it gets romantic! I know what I'm gonna do today!

Me: You do realize that Ferb won't help you and it is totally ilogic for an object to get romantic?

Phineas: I'll stare at it until it does it, believe me it works. So your name was?

Me: kid...you are awkward

Phineas: Really?...I didn't know at all...No one has told me that before but...it is cool...I-I have to go...Lots to do...sniff

Phineas ran with tears in his eyes to his house and when I get there I see Ferb hugging and patting him in the back with Isabella bringing a glass of water to her crush. Ferb realizes my presence and says with his face and a killing glare "You'll pay for this later"

Me(obliviously): What?

* * *

It was a sunny day on the happy city of Danvile and everything seemed normal, I do not know why I keep telling that when I know that it is just a mere illusion! I'll start over again.

It was a sunny day on the happy city of Danvile were everyone watched how the local geniuses made everyday of summer count. The kids had left their backyard to prove an ovni shapped floating thing they had created the same morning, the amused crowd in the streets just kept growing as some of the other kids wanted to try it too.

Once Phineas, Ferb and Isabella finished with their flight, they got out of the machine just to see how it just became a bunch of apples. The stepbrothers and their friend started chatting.

-So... There goes another successful experiment. Wanna go for an ice-cream?

-Sure- Answered the girl as they were reached by the rest of their gang.

Then something unusual happened. Ferb, who was always ready to do whatever his brother wanted just waved a quick goodbye and went off to other place.

-Phineas, why is Ferb leaving?- Asked Baljeet as they walked away

-Well, when we finish our projects he always go wander around

-What are you talking about? I don't remember anything like that and I spend nearly everyday in your house- Isabella was a bit surprised about this mystery.

-You leave when we finish too, but Ferb leaves afterwards

With a massive "Oh" from his friends they entered the store.

We will center this chapter and probably the rest of the story on the green haired guy that just left his group to give a look to the big city. There he went to a tools shop to recover some of the ones that broke due to too much use, then he went to a gym and wrestled a little until he had won a fight with everyone inside the place. After that he bought a hot dog, followed some outsiders to freak them out and by the last but the better, he joined in a metal concert has the guitarist.

As the last song had finish, Ferb got out of the stage to be greeted by a bunch of fan girls who stuck with him while he got out of the place.

-Say something!

-We heard you in the chorus you have an accent to die for!

-Yeah say something!

-Say something!

The girls were annoying even for the author so Ferb just gave them what they wanted.

-Something- With that the girls went crazy, picked him up while they screamed and Ferb was hardly to be seen staying in the eye of the hurricane of hands and lips, suddenly the noise stopped when a different voice cut the moment

-Ferb?

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz was surprised and a tense awkwardness followed the sentence, then the girls remembered about their little beloved guy and continued with what they were doing.

-Vanessa! Can you give me a hand?-Nearly screamed the boy as everything was upside down for him, the girls just picked him by the knee.

The brunette with a exasperated sigh took Ferb and put him on safe ground, the gazes of the fans were just murderous and both of our characters started to run as fast as they could. Ferb leaded the way and later, when the girls were nowhere to be seen and the pair realized that they were in a parking movies loot, they breathed hard and sat down trying to not make the guards aware of their existence. Ferb tried to pay attention to the movie, of course serendipity had to make its appearance so the movie was Mr and Mrs Smith. Even while watching the movie he had an eye focused on Vanessa, he raised an eyebrow and Vanessa realized what he wanted to say.

-It is good to see you again, it have been a while since our little trip to Paris- Said Vanessa, Ferb noded and then stared to the ground, something surely was making him upset.

-Let me recall something...Back there you helped a lot, when we were in the Eiffel Tower my dad found me and told me that he searched halfway round the world and then I remembered your advise. Ferb, I spent a wonderful vacation with my dad and with you-The teen happened to get straight to the point so the boy looked more interested in what she was saying

"That is all about that time, now I was searching for you all over the city...You have to give me your address for the next time I need you- Ferb just looked at her trying to figure out what did she want from him

"First of all, can you clean yourself a little? You have lipstick all over your face- Realizing the truth of that sentence, Ferb shrugged and took his handkerchief to his uncovered skin.

"Now, to the point...Can you create some machine that can change the age of people?- The green haired seemed surprised with that statement, maybe he wondered for the reason of an idea like that

"You see, when I was little my dad was very successful with his work. He likes to make evil schemes and put them on practice, so I kept trying to bust him and ruin his plans. Now that he finally stopped with being successful I looked around and realized that everything I always wanted when I growed up just wasn't there. So I had an idea. Why can't I just be a child again and set things right? I filled my quote of humanitarian work so the universe owes me a big one, you know I only wanna have some fun-Ferb got up and looked at the sky for a moment, if anyone were able to see them, they surely would think that the kid was grateful to heaven, then he focused on the teen again

"Well, if you can't I will understand...It is not as anything would be better...You don't even have to answer me if you don't want...It was crazy of me to just go and tell you I need another favor when you saved my life so many times... Guess I have to go...sorr..."

-Consider it done-Ferb offered his hand to the surprised teenager who took it after a moment of thought, then she got up and went with him to search for some items


	3. Chapter 3

I'm surprised... many reviews and lot of people that actually takes the time to read this story. Maybe the cactus/elephant thingy got the attention of people...Well do not know if it is good or bad

I know this chapter is half the lenght of the last one but I had to fill a whole lot of paper and I dind't find how.

Baljeet: Maybe you can put part of your homework there

Me: Get out of my sight creepy guy

Baljeet: Southamericans are so rude!

For real I am now writing the eight chapter but I had to split my attention to something else, I need to tie some ropes for the plot to work or it will split the "logic" of the cartoon so I have to do two more fanfics and maybe some oneshots atached as a plus.

I realized I was mispelling Vanessa's name so I had to fix that and also, I took a look at the reviews...human contact...*scared* Gotta go or I'll get traumatized...See ya for the next update!...

* * *

Ferb and Vanessa worked hard for the rest of the day. Vanessa took the boy to her house, that actually was empty. Her mother was out for vacation and the teen din't want to stick along so she stayed with enough food for at least a month, maybe more.

She had been able to keep the house clean but with Ferb there nothing lasted for good. Wires, screws, paper and the metal parts were everywhere, even in the rooms and the kid never left the living room, the place was now a real garage. The young man wrote as fast as he could on his notebook while the teenager stared as him like thinking "if he writes any faster he will end up in a fireball", when he was done he threw his notes to the main table of the room and started to work with the blueprints, no one know how he found them under the garbage. The goth girl was as silent as the boy, she talked only to feel more comfortable.

-When you finish the machine how will we know it works?- Asked Vanessa with some bored interest. Ferb just pointed to a paragraph of the notes: Test in stray animals and then in human.

"Well, that is pretty organized, I think I should test it as I am the one that wants you to make it."

-No way-Ferb kept drawing and looking at the computer as the stunned Vanessa waited for the rest of the phrase- I'll do it.

-But Ferb! What if it doesn't work?-Ferb ignored her and took some parts as he put down the blueprint, he wouldn't allow Vanessa to take that risk, she realized that and went to the kitchen to get some snacks. Then she came back with a big sandwich and a cup of tea for him and spaghetti and coke for herself. Ferb stared at the window for a moment, the sun was setting and he was just in the middle of the project.

-You can stop Ferb, it looks like it won't be ready today anyway- she said as she took a sip of her coke- and your family must be worried about you.

Ferb reached for something in the table and gave it to her. It was a fake mail from a chess tournament, she stared at it, memorized the address and the phone number just in case, then she sighed and got it to the mailbox. When she came back she gave a good look at Ferb's work, it was getting a black gun shape and had a lot of unattached wires, he took piece after piece and placed each one with great accuracy, just like a robot.

-Are you sure you are human?-Ferb looked at her and then nodded, he wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"I just look at you and you don't even seem to bother, you don't get tired and I don't think you have ever got wrong with the details of that thing. How can a person be like and stay like that to the others?"

The boy just shrugged, maybe she tought of him as a freak, then he continued with his work, the girl waited for a moment and decided to get some sleep.

-I'm out of here, the room to your right is for guest...But you are so focused that I don't know if you will need it

When she left, the British boy sighed and ate quickly his sandwich.

While the night quietly got inside of the house, silence was the only thing that you could think about until dawn got to the city.

The goth girl woke up when she heard a beeping sound, it was really annoying but happened once every two minutes, she got dressed and then went to see how was everything, when she arrived to the living room she noticed that her friend wasn't there and that the beeping was getting faster. She searched where it was coming from: A note that had a message for her. Half of it was in normal words and the other was coded, probably meaningless.

"Dear Vanessa, I'm going to test the laser and I may be back just in the afternoon. You don't need to worry, I will give the item to you even if I have to do it over again as many times as necessary.

/ /_ o \/ /= Î o /_/

PS: this message will self destroy."

Then the beeping was much faster than the beat of a bird's heart and Vanessa read the last part just on time to throw it away before it vanished in the middle of the ashes.

-Ferb, I'll get my payback when I find you-Said the brunette with a pleasant grin and then ran out of the house...Again.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm in a hurry, got to study and read a book...

Susy: First get me an ice-cream pleeeaaasee!

Me: No

I can't use my right arm because it hurts a lot so I'm doing this with left hand and it is taking a lot of time to learn how to write with it. Did you know that ambidexterous people uses to have bad focus? I'm becoming one of them noooo...

Here is the chapter and by the way, someone cares to explain what jumbled mess means? I searched and didn't find the translation nor in english and neither in spanish!

* * *

The sun was reaching the top of the sky and the black dressed girl searched wherever she could think to go, she tried in the mall, the city hall, the library, the museum, the amusement park but he was nowhere to be seen. The reason of her failure was probably because Ferb would really go to all those places, but only because his family brought him along.

When she felt hungry she went to slushy burgers to get lunch, she was worn-out after her trip to some places she didn't even know, she failed to realize that she and her friend had similar tastes so she would have find him if she had go with her normal routine instead of going lost in the urban part of Danvile.

-Guess he doesn't want to be found-She started to breath normally, then a shadow blocked the sunshine away from her.

Her gang was there greeting her, when she took a closer look she saw something unexpected. The green-haired british boy was with them, he was grown up due to the laser: His hair was longer, his body was well toned and his clothes were fashionable.

-Vanessa, wanna hang around with us?-Said Jonny, her boyfriend as she stood up with a gentle smile.

-Sure-She turned to the new member of the group- hi there Ferb. Can anyone tell me how he got with you and how did you met him?

-Are you kidding?-Said the tiniest of her friends- Who doesn't know Ferb Fletcher?

-Yeah look at this-The other girl got some breath and then screamed- WHO'S FERB?

Inmediately after that people began to answer things like: "Five world records", "built a mini golf game", "repaired a time machine", "made a single", "manager of a star", "there is a fan club of him", and other weird things.

-A fan club?-She stared at the british teen who handed her a netbook with the fanclub page in it. The first video she saw was from the seaweed rap and then Jonnhy showed her the Dance until we are sick chapter where the kid was the one doing every move of the same blonde guy that wasn't in the heavy stuff-Are those moves even possible?

-Dunno know but when we saw that chapter we went right away to meet him, maybe he is the coolest guy in the city-Said Jonny.

-I don't think so-said Vanessa-you keep being the coolest one-She grabbed his hand an started to get closer to her boyfriend.

Ferb saw the lovely moment and went away slowly, then he reached for his harmonic and began playing a sad song, soon he was surrounded by girls that tried to listen. One of them took the word.

-Why are you so sad? Can we do something about it?-The other girls wanted to comfort him as well, Ferb sighed and stopped playing, then she had an idea.

-Oh my...How can a man say his life is woeful when heavens get to share with him its most private wonder, if you were able to do anything to comfort me your pure existence is enough to fill the vacuity of each dreamless night of mine with glory and live, you angels may believe me when I say that life is granted by you-He said this so Vanessa group would hear, it worked but something else happened as well.

-Ferb! Anabel just fainted, she hit her head, can you give her RCP?-The girl who was laying in the street was blonde and very fragile, Ferb got to his knees and when he was about to touch his lips with hers someone grabbed him from his clothes, pulled him away and threw a glass of water over the girl.

-Let's go Ferb, it looks like you are a real womanizer-Said angrily the teenager.

-I prefer the word ladies man-Answered the boy with an once in a life smile. The gothic girl was stunned for a moment and then continued to walk with him to get back to her house, the others had gone before Ferb had finished his fake romantic babbling and Vanessa was the only one there.

-I'll have to look after you, you really can get in trouble. If you said something like that to complete strangers what would you say to the woman of your dreams-Vanessa was soon to regret what she said, the green haired teen stopped, thought for a moment and got closer to her ear, then he breathed softly as he answered the last question.

-I would say: You are perfect-The girl shook for a moment and was shocked for another, then she started to play along.

-If I were her I would say you are a pain in the ass, but I would still love you-Ferb smile and grin got eviler as he continued.

-If you were her I would kiss you.

-If I were her I wouldn't allow you to-They got closer, Ferb was giving his back to the street and Vanessa to the sidewalk.

-If you were her it would be just more fun-He leaned closer.

-If I were her I would think you are a bad guy, their faces where to near each other.

-Well, what do you do with bad guys?-Said Ferb as he moved his hand to his back.

-This...-She was trapped in the moment and when she was about to kiss him, the guy disappeared, she looked around and saw him hanging from a truck handle that went to full speed, she started to run.

Ferb winked at her and his face nearly was saying "This is for Paris!", the truck stopped and Ferb started to run on his own, Vanessa was still following him.

When he realized it, he was stuck by his clothes to a flying scooter where serendipitous was Vanessa's father driving. The evil scientist noticed his presence:

-Why are you hanging on my scooter kid?-Ferb pointed towards Vanessa who was still following them, Doofenshmirtz thought for a moment and then decided.

"Well, you are coming with me then."

And both of them got to the DEI building while Vanessa tried to reach them out.

* * *

I know what you are thinking. Ferb is talkking too much! But believe my, this will have some logic in two more updates so keep waiting a little.


	5. Chapter 5

New chapter! Happy me, I survive without my right hand. Anyway enjoy. I didn't want to add dirty stuff but necesity is the mother of invention and since this chapter the next two fanfictions should start so I'll slow down the updates a little for this to have sense.

I had a really weird picture-dream. Vanessa with a old princess dress in a messed up and dark room looking at a very big and grey mirror with a sad face and Ferb besides her would not be seen in the mirror because he was too small and was very upset looking at her while Vanessa stared into the mirror. If you haven't seen it yet, Johnny is Vanessa's boyfriend...(bo-ho) the chapter of brain drain chapter as it inside of the dialogues...Let's hope they don't say it in english or at least Ferb gets to mess up with Johnny in revenge, whatever would do it. See ya later!

* * *

Inside of Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated the scientist was giving the final touches to his latest inator while Ferb watched him. When he was done, he sat besides the teen and gave him a curious gaze

-You seem intelligent...I will put you on test. Can you make a holographic presentation with these parts?-He handed the screws, wires and metal and was surprised when it took less than 5 minutes to finish it.

The holographic presentation showed the building where they were with a deep voice saying "Soon he'll take over all the tri-state area!" The old man watched it with emotion and got an idea

-You should date Vanessa, you're the perfect one for her...what is more! I will help you-Ferb noded and the scientist continued.

"But I'm evil, and that means I can't go around helping others if I don't do something evil through it... That's it! What do you think if you become my hostage?-The green-haired teen gave a thumbs up and then raised his eyebrow like asking- Oh I can explain don't get over me! guess... kids these days. Look, I have a little nemesis with which I fight, if you are held hostage he won't think to destroy my plan and Vanessa will be so worried about you that she will go right to your arms!-Ferb got it clear and then yawned, he didn't get any sleep last night-Come on, I'll lend you a bed while we are on the way."

Vanessa had just arrived to her father's building and she was annoyed when the elevator didn't work, that was bad. She went to the stairs and started running.

Doofenshmirtz was aiming a camera at his hostage with a remote control when a window broke behind of him.

-Perry the platypus, how lovely...And by lovely I mean unlovely-He pushed a button and the mammal closed it's eyes, he had been in traps to much time to get over that reaction. When nothing happened he walked to where his nemesis was and moved his head a little

"I don't even know why I said that, I was meeting my future son in law so the time to do the trap wasn't enough and I threw it away, but I have something in exchange"

He pointed to the screen with a proud face, the agent looked at it and realized that the person being recorder was familiar someway, He was chained by his feet to an engine and the ceiling of the place had pointy spikes ready to fall over him. Oddly enough, the teenager was sleeping in a bed like nothing. Perry thought for a moment, his owner wasn't that old but could create something to make him age, by the other side the kid was supposed to be on a trip out of town, but if it was him, he didn't want to make him aware of his secret work, maybe the camera was both sided and he could see him if he woke up.

-So... what do you think? You can't do nothing while I have this on my-The remote fell from his hand when the tail of his nemesis hit it-hand... Gotta go!

The scientist ran to the next room where his machine was on, the animal following him.

When he reached for it he covered himself rotating the laser to create space between both of them, the platypus pushed the button while trying to reach for the cientist. The ray went through the room, it got to a mirror, then to a door handle, then to the stairs and...it arrived at Vanessa

"See what you did? Now I have to reload it. My oh-no-you-didn't inator is supposed to make the most deep and dark thoughts of people and make them act like their wild selves, let's do the fighting later. I have to see who was the last target and it will take over an hour to get it done"

Both man and beast worked together and weren't aware at all of what was going on on the screen. First Vanessa stormed in the room waking Ferb up, the she got to him and left him shirtless showing his many scars and burnt marks

-When... and where are those scars from?-Said Vanessa as Ferb started to strip her as well.

Norm entered randomly to the room, then he started doing the laundry. Then he noticed the couple, he gave a look to his inside and took the kamasutra from it, he got a chair in front of the camera, sat in it and blocked the sight.

-Boss! They had done everything in the book and now started to improvise!-Said the robot after a while, the laundry noises didn't help to warn the scientist to what his child was doing, the moans couldn't be heard there, only in the room.

The chapter should end here but I want to take a look around Danvile. Hey...Where's Phineas?

In the central kindergarten of Danvile a little red-haired boy, that almost would be tall in front of the young people there, was getting his last project done and his friend Isabellas was helping him. It is good to say that the boy was tied up to a chair and had his eyes closed, His face was almost white and the kids surrounded him happily.

-Are you sure this is fun? 'Cuz I don't feel like smiling-Said Phineas when a girl raised a lipstick nearly touching the boy's lip.

-Well, at least WE are having a very good time-said Isabella from a couch far away to see better the make-up.-Aren't we kids?

"Yeah!" Screamed the group as they jumped on Phineas and brought him to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Well! If I'm not fast I don't know what I am. this is short but the split of the plot is already taking shape. For more information read the other fanfics that I'm about to release "Shades" and "Between work and family."

Let's see what happens next!

* * *

It had been a long day for the two of them and the end of it was too much like the rest of the day. Vanessa researched and discovered that what happened was probably her dad's inventions fault, she didn't bother to know what was the machine doing and went right away to tell Ferb about it. Ferb with a blank stare pointed to his own invention also blaming it for what he did, both of them had enjoyed each second of their time "together" but didn't know how the other felt, as things were and the extraordinary circumstances they did no got better or worse in their relationship, being this a shame for the ones who expected a romantic relationship here.

Even with what just had happened, they were both having fun while they got back to Vanessa's house

-I can't believe kids nowadays threw the fairy tales out of the window to read high porn-Said Vanessa to the now younger Ferb

-I can't believe teenagers left the fancy romance TV programmes to do the same as you just said-Answered the boy with the hint of a smile

-Come on you gotta admit it was hilarious, besides my dad had a priceless face when he heard what happened. He normally gets angry when I'm involved in something bad but he was totally shocked and couldn't talk-Minutes before, the scientist was speechless fixing the machine to get Vanessa back to normal, but the glitter in his eyes revealed he was pleased with the outcome of the events. The platypus left when he punched hard in the face of his enemy and was probably in the Flynn-Fletcher house already.

Ferb noded and got the machine out of nowhere

-I'll need three days to fix it- He changed to a serious, probably dead serious expression.

-No problem with that, I have to move from my house so my mom don't bust me...That would be awkward. And also I need to say goodbye to my friends

Ferb now was upset, he remembered Jonnhy and had serious doubts about what they were doing. Vanessa patted his back and gave him a smile, perhaps it was not the right thing to do, but it would be worthy for both of them.

Vanessa recalled something of the morning and started walking slowly. When Ferb stopped to look around for her a big plastic bag exploded in his face

-That's for the prank of the morning-Then, she kissed his cheek

"And that's for the prank of the afternoon"

After that, she left a stunned Ferb behind and entered her house with a big smile on her face. When the british kid recovered, he gave a short snort heading to his own house.

When he arrived, he had a winners cup on his hand, probably hand-made. He wondered what his brother had done that day and just found him staring at a table, he greeted him and he left him to continue doing whatever he wanted to do with that.

On Danvile airport two persons and a dog searched for their bags, one of them had short hair and a semi-formal blue suit, he was young and tall and had a big smile on his face. The dog was red shade of brown, it's neck and foots where white and its hears where big and fell to the side of its black lined eyes.

The other person was a teenager, younger than her companion but much more mature, she was wearing sportive cloths of white color and her hair was shoulder-length white as well, she seemed as someone with strong will, the most interesting of her was her eyes, the left one was dark brown with deep intelligence and experience, the other one was covered with a scar and was keep closed.

-What is the mission again?-Said the guy.

-Destroy the new building of OWCA and get information to break in their HQ-Said the teenager lifting a package that was hidden under the floor in the outside of the airport.

-What rol do I have here?- That's right, he was scared.

-You will stay quiet to the side as I do the dirty work, Nick-She smiled, the dog got on it's back legs and put a red handkerchief on its neck

-Nice

Then her right eye opened, it was white and had some expression never seen before in Danvile...was it bloodthirsty?

Then, they both headed to search for their next target.

* * *

Horray for continuity! You remember Phineas's idea of the author notes from the second chapter right?

I told you that Ferb talking a lot had an explanation. He was going to blame the machine anyway so the better way of doing it with good proofs was to behave weirdly. Who are those new characters? You will met them with time, maybe you'll laugh more than once with their creepy philosophy and luck, so let's hope they do something important soon.


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! I took longer because I like to switch hobbies to stay away from the boredom kingdom so time for the first time of the usually gets worse line!

Isabella: What'cha doin?

Me: Playing with your crush's brother destiny and health

Isabella: Well, that leave Phineas alone and bored right?

Me: Yes, yes it does

Isabella: Then I'll see you later!

That girl is just...plain crazy

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The next three days went on with expectation of the readers, Phineas and Ferb kept working on their daily ideas but in the night the second one worked by his own. The fourth day was covered on a tick fog that would be the perfect moment for something bad to happen, the public entertainment places were closed so the brothers were watching tv. Ferb gave a nervous look to the clock, it was 4 pm; then he took the machine, saluted Phineas and went to his meeting. If he had stayed just two minutes he would have know what was about to happen

"And in other news..." Was the last thing he heard as he closed the door

Ferb met Vanessa in front of googleplex, they entered a cloth shop and went to the changing room, the boy waited outside after giving her the laser. The place suddenly was covered in light and minutes later Vanessa was getting out with her new body and clothes.

-How is it?-Asked the girl showing herself a little

-Nice-Answered the boy

-I really appreciate it, you are always helpful...There's somehow I can compensate?-The green haired kid pointed to the italian restaurant that was in front of the store and then looked at Vanessa-I would love to

They sat down around a table and got the menu, the day was just too grey to be a good one

Doofenshmirtz was working on his next scheme, it was handy and pretty impressive so he was recording the process to make another one later. Then a group of strangers broke in the place, the scientist turned his head wondering if it was his nemesis, it wasn't.

-Hey you! It isn't nice to break in other people buildings! You'll have to go or behold my new...

The masked crowd was already over him, he only could keep his invention on his pocket when he was tied up and blindfolded.

The afternoon was really quiet. Ferb and Vanessa went to see her new department, they both where asked if they were a little young to have a department, they answered "yes, yes we are" and the boy helped to lift Vanessa's things inside, they painted it, they decorated it and finally it was a precious mix of british warmness with renaissance and medieval structure.

-It turned out pretty well, if you were a designer you would be hired right away-To the compliment Ferb started to vow for non-existent spectators.

"Don't get too full of yourself, I don't want to get you to the therapist if you went wrong once"

They both laughed and then headed for the center of the city leaving after locking the door of their sweated and hard done work. When they were reaching for the park they heard a lot of noise from a crowd in the middle of the trees.

Django was dressed as a show presenter and moved a lot to get people attention.

-Come here ladies and gentlemens, we are about to show you something dangerous, something wild! Come now or you'll be called a wimp!

Vanessa got closer with Ferb and Django recognized the second one.

-Hi Ferb, you should really go to help Phineas

-What is going on here?-Asked the brunette girl

-Well, Phineas saw it in the tv, a "man wrestles with a rhino" new, so he came with the idea and we all worked together, it was really hard without our action man, we didn't get a rhino but we found something bett...er-He trailed off when he realized that Ferb was nowhere to be seen and Vanessa had left him talking alone to search for her friend.

In the ring the triangle headed kid was waiting for his opponent that was being lifted by some tough workers, he looked around and saw Isabella on the front chairs and Candace with a movil phone nearly hysteric. He was so exited about the idea that his attention was very little.

-Look! I get to fight a bear!-When he focused again the beast was already charging to him, he moved just in time but lost balance. The bear charged again and missed for the last time, Phineas fell to the floor and stared defenseless to the giant animal. It took its time to taste the moment, it opened its mouth and then ran towards the child. Phineas closed his eyes...nothing happens. He opened them and saw an unexpected sight. Ferb was in front of him, the red haired boy was staring at his back. The mouth of the bear was holding with lots of pressure over Ferb's right shoulder as blood poured from the wound, Ferb had his left hand pinching the bear's neck. They both tightened the hold, sound of crouching bones was heard all over the silent park. Vanessa arrived just to see the dangerous situation but couldn't think how to help. Candace closed her eyes and got speechless trying to call for emergency help. The gang was scared and some of them went to their homes or throwed out.

Now the blood falling from Ferb's shoulder covered the floor and for everyone amusement the bear fainted slowly hitting hard the floor.

The british boy held it for some minutes, then he released and went out of the park, the shock of what just happened blocked anyone to go behind him or even help him. When he was nowhere to be seen, Phineas took the pulse of the bear

-It...IS dead

The foggy day was the perfect cover for someone who was injuried and dind't want to be found, if I would compare that with something: A wolf that leaves the pack so it doesn't see him dying.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, I wasn't with the ovnis if you were wondering that. Through this full month of no updating I: Made masks, made paper building, painted, heard new age music, learnt some weird things of mexican magic, making my life phylosophy a little depper (guess what? we are a bunch of anomalies in the paradigm of nature itself), made a tour through my zodiac sign, played my lame music and made an attempt with italian... Dove Perry?

Perry: (...chatters...)

Then, the platypus jumps out of the window... Guess that was all with the attempt.

Anyway you'll see some weird things...you'll see some funny things and most of all you'll see Doofenshmirtz being what he usually is...

Of course...something to you should know...I like to destroy my art pieces when I finish them.

* * *

Ferb walked alone, every step caused pain, he was slowing down, he was hardly breathing. He reached for a big old building, the place was burned and destroyed, a fight was held there no much time ago, parts of the floors were still on the floor, no one walked by that alley, no one ever noticed how spoiled was the smell of that place.

The boy was tired, he found a wood box, it was dirty with dry blood. He sat down on the box and started wondering. The memories flooded right away, he never forgot...what happened a year ago.

ºººº

A younger Ferb was wandering through the city after his last successful experiment. He got to a split on the street and something told him to go to the right. He walked some minutes and saw a building that didn't grab attention, just another one of the bunch in the urban area.

He saw a dead end, in front of it was someone, he got closer. When he was some steps away from the person he recognized her.

It was a teenager, 15 years old, her hair was covered so it wouldn't be seen, her eyes where closed and the clothes were nearly red.

-Can I guess it was a failed one?-Said the kid. The teen opened her eyes revealing the shade of each one. She sighed.

-There was no fail, it just got more dangerous. So far it's not the worse I've gone through... maybe...don't really care to remember.

They both looked at the building, Ferb asked with his face

-Yes, next mission already...no time to rest.-Sharp as ever, she didn't remember him, but was able to know that he knew her. She got up and pulled a uzi out of her clothes. She started walking to the front door, blood pouring from the recent scars.

Ferb pulled a colt out of nowhere and followed her, he wouldn't let a friend to die if he had a word in it.

They entered the building and the fight started, someway the bitter taste of that moment was really like the one right now

END OF FLASHBACK

Ferb was closing slowly his eyes, he would like to take a nap...The lost of blood was really dangerous. The box was stained now with his own blood. A messed up silence was keeping him in a trance. A walking noise was heard, weird thing...no one came over the place, he should have dragged his gun but he was too tired. The steps got closer and someone grabbed his hand. Who would it be? His past life was stuck on his mind, he hardly knew he just fought with a bear. He couldn't see anything due to the fog and to his health state. Other hand pulled his shirt, then he felt something pressing the wound for a moment, followed by a burning sensation, when he realized it his shoulder was covered with a cotton band.

The fog dissipated enough to see the face of Vanessa, she put the left arm of Ferb over her shoulder and tried to help him to walk. Ferb was still holding to life and she was there to help him. The fog was now completely gone and the sun shined over the sky.

-What are you doing with me?-Said Doofenshmirtz when two masked persons tried to strip him. They showed him the clothes they had ready for him

"Leave that alone, I can dress myself. If I ever get out of here you will hear news of me you know?"

The strangers gave him the grey clothes and then went out of the tiny room. The light in the place was only from the lamps, the windows were just a cover, they would be seen from the outside but had only walls from the inside.

-I hope this won't involve my family

Ferb woke up, he was in bed, the hospital was his first thought. The next one was the evaluation of his possibilities.

He got up and disconnected anything that would be a problem to walk. He got his clothes, dressed and went out of the room. No one was there, he touched his shoulder. It was covered being unable to move it.

When he was getting out of the building a nurse called him

-Your friend left when the guest hour was over, she said she wouldn't tell your family but you had to go to her place when you wake up.-Why wasn't the nurse trying to get him to the room again?...He just got out of the place.

The city was already dark and the moon was shining from high above, when the boy arrived Vanessa was waiting awake, she had done something to eat and when they where done the girl showed him one of her dad inators

-It helps to recover from any accident that you can have, my dad uses it a lot and gave me a copy of it just in case I have his same bad luck. I think it was overreacted of him. I have never been in a big mess in my life.

Ferb looked at hear with a funny face and a raised eyebrow

-What about being nearly smashed by a lawnmower while stuck to the electric stairs of a mall, falling from the Tokyo tower or being chased by a giant snow ball to "jump" from a cliff?

-Hem... Well I didn't say anything then-She pushed the button of the inator and then pointed it to Ferb. Soon he was recovered, it was too late in the night so Ferb called home saying he would stay in a friend's place, his mom didn't believe Candace about the accident... again. The british and the goth stayed awake watching movies until dawn, then Ferb spent the night in the couch and Vanessa went to her room.

A new day would bring new disasters to both of them, they had to rest until then.


	9. Chapter 9

It looks like my jokes get worse day by day... but maybe this chapter is funny enough, I overdid myself with random stuff so...enjoy!

* * *

The next two days happened with a regularity out of their usual regularity, meaning with that: Now instead of Ferb wandering through Danvile was Ferb wandering outside of Vanessa's building or should I say, inside of it. Instead of trying to bust his dad Vanessa had been quite active, she was always ready to make a prank to the unfunny adults and improved with her own skills trying to learn arts and music, some of her work was seen inside of the department being pretty good. Both of them used to take a look at past schemes and projects, they even went to the stars milkshake bar to see how was the management doing.

But the third day Vanessa missed her dad and went to his building to see what he was up to so Ferb stayed with Phineas that day.

-This is the fourth experiment that doesn't dissappear. What do you think dude?-Asked Phineas. Ferb just shrugged as he saw their friends leaving with the garbage of parts. Then someone he knew very well entered the backyard with a worried face. He remembered his brother a moment later but when he turned he wasn't there. Vanessa was in front of him now, with a DVD in her hand.

-Ferb! My dad was kidnapped!-Before she could end the sentence Ferb was already recording the DVD in one of his inventions and made his way to DEI.

The DVD played how the scientist was working until he was disturbed by the masked people, the kid didn't know who they were but he was sure that the attack was very planned, maybe it was an organization. When the record of the crime was over he was already in the place, he held his gun with precaution and started looking for hints.

He found it, a small 5 millimeters facial hair, probably from a beard. Then the door popped open. He wasn't surprised, Vanessa was breathing hard from trying to chase after him.

-Next time you do that at least say where you are going so I can take... a taxi...-She sat in the floor for a while as Ferb got the hair in other of his machines-Do you know where they are?

The green-haired kid noded he took Vanessa's hand and ran as fast as he could. They got soon to a dead end, the boy touched a special place of the wall. A ground lair opened in front of their eyes.

-You think they are here?-Asked the girl as she got into the dark stairs, once they where there Ferb pushed a switch that turned on the lights and noded no. Then he made her look the things inside of that underground garage. Everything that did not disappear was there.

"You created all of this? There's something that can help us with this mess?-Ferb gave a thumbs up and walked towards a safe, he opened it and showed her some weapons, self-protection devices and a bunch of other cool spy stuff.

"Have you used them before?"

Now Vanessa was nearly freaking out, each of the weapons were deadly. Killing someone? Ferb killing someone? That was just something she couldn't take.

-Each one of them-Answered the boy with a nostalgic voice. What was she missing about her friend? Did he have a secret, specially a dangerous one?-We have to retrieve your dad.

The boy picked all the content of the safe and handed Vanessa a ball-like metal thing and an electric stuner. Then he checked the tracking device and went outside with his crush. When they were leaving they saw Marty the rabbit boy playing "Remember the name" with his musical blender and the song lasted for the rest of the paragraph. They walked across the city, then out of the tri-state area. There was a big building somewhere far away from the highway, it was disguised with a bunch of other buildings but in Ferb's map it was not a city, so it was just a cover. They got closer, they were in need of a plan and Ferb would think something, they went to a Slushy Burger near of the building. The kid was spending the hour working, he was trying to figure out the blueprints of the place and where they would have Doofenshmirtz. Was he tied up? Was he locked in? How was the security? Why would they kidnap him?

-There was and organization behind of him?-Ferb asked involuntarily.

-Yes, the OWCA I think, but they don't do much. They just keep fooling my dad schemes, they had never done anything like this before.

Ferb had the reason now, the OWCA. But why? Then he remembered the look of the building. It was too old but old buildings wouldn't have that many technology to have fake windows and a well installed sistem. That place was made probably just a week before. He was sure. When was the scientist kidnapped? The DVD didn't have a date but his recorder gave him accurate information, three days and a half ago. Was it possible that the target was still inside of the building? What if those were the headquarters, were them? They didn't have enough information, breaking in was the only way, even if they failed they were going to get the hints they wanted inside of that place.

How to fool the system? That was not a problem, they were two kids, nothing to worry about. Small, smart and faster than any adult. It would be a "childs game".

Then the person on charge of Slushy Burgers got tired that Ferb didn't order so he threw him out of the place literally


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, after a long week of daydreaming about free running, fruits and vegies (and making a full investigation about tap and how much money would I have if I start doing translates english-spanish/español-inglés) I think I'm ready to post the new chapter (not new at all, it is from last month). You know what takes so much time to get them to the page? Well, I'll made a list of things I hate

Having to spell check

Meet a black cat on my way

When I lose on the games of chance...Losing my money is not pretty

So there's why I don't update too much (no, I don't lose internet when I lose the games and my money I just don't want to check)

I was having a moment of deep thinking earlier and came to this conclussion: "I am totally anonymous! That's surely is sad" But then I thought "Whatever after all I don't need anyone messing with my business"

We know that the name of this and everything here is worse than it was at the star. By the other hand you have different fingers (sorry I had to make the quote).What's the bright side? That I get to write a breaking in like an spy! Yeah! So let's jump to the story!

* * *

Three hours for sunset, it was also the timing to break in and get out of the building alive. What about flaws? Everything was in the plan, they had an average extra time of 40 minutes if anything went wrong. The structure was just like any department store the plan was simple and the steps were short enough for Vanessa to keep it.

Now, time for the action. There were 5 guards inside of the entry, each one of them disguised as costumers. How to fool them? Just step one.

A little pink rabbit walked inside of the building, the guards noticed it and went right away to look at it. The rabbit stared at them and made a mage hat appear, then he got some pigeons out of it as the guards switched their attention between the door and the cotton animal. The rabbit jumped, and walked for a moment, then it got a Glock out of the hat and started running away firing randomly, the shocked guards soon followed it and got out of sight. Then Ferb and Vanessa with outfits as grey as the walls color entered the hall.

Ferb walked behind with his hand on the weapons as Vanessa switched the metal ball on making an invisible armor, wich didn't made her invisible, just protected her. They got to were the receptionist was.

-How can I help you kids?-Said the receptionist, the cuteness of the pair was too much to take.

-We want to get to the elevato...

-Aren't you two the cutest thing in the world?-the receptionist cut Vanessa's statement in a mean way, Vanessa just wanted to punch the woman in the face

-Yes, yes we are-Answered the british boy as the recepcionist got more dazed because of the kid's accent.

-You are british? Let me guess where... London?-Actually that was the only place the woman would recall from England

-Hey, we are in a hurry can you tell us how to get to the elevator?

-Are you dating kids? Because you make a really sweet couple

-That's it! Let's go Ferb, this granny won't tell us anything-She grabbed her friend's arm and tried to move him. The boy just stared at the woman for a moment, then he blinked.

-Oh my! I didn't know that it was an emergency...Poor little creature if there's something I can do for you tell aunt Jessy... That's it! You wanted to know where the elevator was? The one that goes up is inside the room of the left hidden inside of the closet. The one that goes down is behind those curtains have luck honey...

Both kids started walking towards the curtain and inside the elevator. The thing was so slow that they started looking at Ferb's clock while talking.

-So...what was Phineas going to do?-Ferb shrugged

"I will ever meet the rest of your family?" Another shrug

"Will you ever stop shrugging?" He shrugged again, she sighed

"I'm a little worried about you holding weapons, is it safe?" Ferb thought, noded and raised his eyebrow in a interrogating way

"You misunderstood what I asked...I mean, there's nothing you regret about those right?" Ferb smiled and got his hand over Vanessa's head, warmly

-I did what I had to do and never failed to my moral code, I don't regret anything

-That is relieving, but this won't stop me from asking you what lead you to have guns always hidden inside of your clothes-Ferb gave a blank stare but Vanessa still could read it

-Yeah, I noticed when we did...you know when we were in DEI, clothes aren't supposed to be so heavy so I checked when you changed your age again.

Ferb was about to say something but the elevator opened on the seventh floor, there it should be...But the security system was really good. There were no guards but instead was a camera on every blind spot, lasers in the wall and traps everywhere. Vanessa thought for a moment, then she took the electric stuner and pointed it at the nearest camera, then all the system overcharged and broke. If Ferb was right the guards would have already notice that the screens were of and they had like five minutes until the nearest reached them, the elevator only went up so they would need to search for the other or get to the roof, the second choice was the best though.

They started searching for the central computer to get information of where was the scientist, the walk was getting long, then they arrived at a corridor which had only two doors, the one they came from and the one to go to the next room; then another and another that was just the same. In that moment they found the first guards spot, trouble would just begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! I'm back after some time. Not that I went somewhere else instead. I am working hard on this but I don't know why I started doing it from the end now. I have the epilogue and the last chapter though so I only need the middle... Like five chapters more maybe. So here we...

Bufford: Hey ya!

Me: Hey! You are a bully?

Bufford: Yes, Yes I am. So are ya?

Me: Well, kinda

Bufford: You wanna some tuff gum?

*I take and put it in my mouth*

Me: Then see you later

Bufford: Stay put

Me: And keep it cool

Then Bufford heads to Baljeets house.

Me: Man, looks like I am an official bully

::TUFF GUM!::

* * *

Three mans with guns in their hands were talking to someone, maybe doing business. Ferb and Vanessa found a hiding spot near a table and stared at the group. Who was with them?Should they fight...or maybe wait until something happened?

-You are saying that the boss is just playing with us like little puppets?

-There's no logical way to argue that...do I need to get over arguments?-a female voice with weird singing like accent answered.

-I don't care if they are playing or not, they pay us. SO take your little ass and move to the exit right now or I'll have to shoot. DO I have to repeat myself?

-It looks like someone didn't have a sunny day. Am I wrong? There's something you are missing though...If they are playing with you, then they are free to do whatever the please with your's and your family life.

-That's it! I already lost my temper.

-Hehehe, let's play then-Sang the woman as Ferb got out of the table with a strong noise

-Who are you kid?-The employees raised their guns and started pulling the trigger...a second after, they were laying senseless in the ground

-Ferb! What were you thinking?-The goth girl jumped out of her hideout with a worried face as the child watched at the woman

-Another day...another surprise. Say you are not supposed to be here. Are you?

-No, no we're not-Answered Vanessa still checking on her british friend

-Let me see...dung dung dung... the duck walked down to the lemonade stand-the girl watched at the woman stunned while she sang the song of a duck that wanted grapes-you are a teenager I am right?-The woman showed a little smile for a moment

-How did you know?

-It's easy...you didn't get out of focus with the song, as much as I see you haven't heard kid stuff since the last decade. Another way...trends use to be developed on adolescence and you are goth. I would say the last one but I won't because it is quite obvious-The woman stared Ferb for a moment, then she winked at Vanessa.

-Hold it a moment...That was sharp!-Vanessa was so surprised that she talked just like her dad. Ferb and White were silent for a moment and then laughed...Then, the white-dressed teenager started wondering about the boy

-Do I know you?-Ferb noded, Vanessa opened her mouth and before anyone could speak the door opened showing a tiny and fat person that saw the group and then closed the door again quietly

-Talking about random uh? Well...what's your name?-Vanessa now was having more confidence with the stranger

-I know what you are thinking "A friend of my...friend is my friend too", nice motto. At least you may know already how I am nicknamed as I don't know the real one myself

-Then..White is it?-Ferb gave the girl a tumbs up and then started walking to the next door.

The group followed and they realized that the next was a room full of computers, Ferb sat in front of one and started hacking it, the security system of the entire building was now under his control, White got closer.

-Do they have a man named Heinz Doofenshmirtz here?-Vanessa then stole Ferb's M16 and pointed at the woman...

-If you want to kill my dad as you did with those guys you won't get out of this place alive.-White rolled her eyes and then got closer as the girl tightened the hold of the weapon, then...she laughed, when she got her speech back she reached for the gun that was still pointing at her

-First of all...I can say you are very confident and courageous, you would make a good ally, second...if you care about your dad so much, don't even say that you know him, your enemies will take that on advantage and get you between the wall and the sword. Last, if you want to shoot someone, be sure that the weapon has ammo inside of it-Ferb stared at his crush with a sad smile as he showed her the charge in one of his hands, he had time enough to get it out of the semi-automatic weapon while Vanessa was busy hearing White

-Ferb! How could you?-White got away and stared at the screen...bad thing, but she could still search for the coordinates of the HQ

-I'll let you two to continue with you argue as I have to go for the big fish. Adios-White left the room as Ferb tried to explain Vanessa what was all about

-She's not here to kill your dad, her job is to rescue him

-Rescue him? How are you that sure?-The british boy was about to answer when he saw the white dressed teenager run inside the room again, he quickly got the M16 back and charged it, pointing at the door

-No time for that kid! They are too much, well have to get thing heater!-White pulled two weird looking grenades, threw one to the door and the other to the wall, two explosions followed and where the concrete fall was now a hole enough to get out of the place, Ferb lifted the stunned Vanessa in his arms and started running towards the hole

-What about my dad?-asked Vanessa when she realized what was happening

-He is not here, they took him to their hq!-Answered the woman as she shot some enemies with her uzi and jumped out of the place

The pair followed, some smoke was breathed as they fell from the seventh floor of a very big building...Oh my...this will hurt tomorrow, of course...if there's a tomorrow for them


	12. Chapter 12

I have a serious lack of talent! But I'll do some evil stuff before I am busted for being a crappy writter!

Candace: Did I hear "Bust"?

Me: You? I thought I had lost you on that traffic "accident"

Candace: You won't get ride of me so easily! Not until I find Ferb and bust him for going away with strangers

Me: But I'm only a narrator I have no influence on the story!

Candace: But you are talking with me right now!

Me: Thats just a vacuity law inside of this dimension that can distort time and space for me to let the readers to know how do I get along with you guys

Candace: But then in logical terms I don't even exist here. That means I reached a paradox inside of life itself and I may not go back to my on reality!

Me: That's right, and you completely deserve it

Then I disappear in multiple particules leaving alone Candace in a dark metaphorical space

* * *

They were going down, down, down! Vanessa was hiding her face in Ferb's chest to not see how they crashed, thing that never happened, she opened her eyes when the wind stopped coming upwards but from the sides. They were hanging from a flying hovercraft, it was just like the one Perry the platypus had but much cooler with dog theme, stereo and big fluffy seats. A strange breed of dog was piloting the hovercraft and White sat in the front enjoying the trip. Ferb had Vanessa still in his arms so he was still standing. Vanessa realized this and got to her own feet.

-You knew that this was going to catch us when we jumped?-Asked the goth girl surprised

-I had no idea if you wanted the truth I expected some destroyed bones after this.-Answered her singing, Ferb shoved his legs

-Yeah...I still got some ache from the jet jump

-You jumped from a jet? That's it! If no one explains me what is going on I'll go by myself to search for my dad! I can't believe that you are...-Before she could end whatever she was going to say the hovercraft lost control when a platypus jumped on it and started a fight with the dog then both of them jumped to the sky struggling in the air.

White realized quickly what was going on, so she managed to take the steering wheel and change to the driver's seat. The two kids on the back of the vehicle where shocked with their mouths opened thinking about what just had took place in front of them. Vanessa exchanged glares with Ferb, both speechless

-That was my dad's nemesis-Said the girl, breaking the silence. Ferb thought for a moment and with a deep breath calmed himself.

-You wanted answers didn't you? I have no idea of what was that jet thing about but I know who knows and we will meet him when we get to Washington-White stated changing the topic

-Washington? That's hours from here!

-Yes, yes it is-Said the teenager as she turned the hovercraft and the sun gave it's last ray of the journey.

The dark chamber had enough visibility to expose the profile of the scientist that tried hard to see what was happening. He wasn't scared of course, he could have easily enough sad back stories to make this look like a puppy...not that he liked them anyway.

The door made a squeaking sound and a big man walked in, he wore a uniform from the OWCA. The man got closer, his face was in the shadow

-You are Heinz Doofenshmirtz-It was not a question

-Well, yees...I didn't know I was so famous!...I mean...What do you want?-Answered the scientist with a fake anger and mainly a confused voice

-We need you to build something, and then use it.

-Nice! Do you have a blueprint?...err...what I am saying?...Why should I help you when you just kidnapped me?

-That is why we kidnapped you for starters

-Oh fair enough...When do I start?

-Right now-The man gave him a blueprint as his smile appeared in is mouth

-But this is...!-The scientist was about to complain

-If you don't, I will make sure you rot in this dark chamber without food nor water! Get out there and work! Our guards will make sure you don't do anything stupid...-With this, the man left Doofenshmirtz while the guards went to scort him out of the chamber towards his new lab.

-Fireside girls! We are in a mission of rescue, it looks like Phineas's brother, Ferb. As dissappeared once again! I really don't know when he this happened last time but Phineas wants to find him! We need a lot of screws, a small glass rectangle and garlic sauce!-The fireside leader commanded as her comrades wrote down the list

-Why garlic sauce?

-Phineas gets hungry, now go, go, go!

Phineas was sitting in his bed with his eyes staring at the night sky, sorrow filling every inch of his body...He opened and album card, every photo of him had his brother in them too. The parts of the new machine were still unfinished by his side, wires everywhere, tools all over the floor. Ferb's lizard pet waited for him in the door.

-You are not running away again Ferb, I'll find you wherever you are!-The platypus of the family entered the room with a chattering noise-There you are Perry!, be a good pet while we are gone...

The night was perfect cover for the group, some way or another. When the tracking device was ready, Phineas lost the fireside girls and his friends to go alone in his quest.


	13. Chapter 13

I think I'm catching the groove! This got in the publish "wait list" at the same time as the last two chapters! And that's pretty good

Stacy: That's so massive I can't affor to hear it. You know you wrote them like one each week. That you are loading thm at the same time doesn't mean that you are getting any faster!

Me: Do I seem to care?

Stacy: You know? Even Candace pays most attention than you, how do you manage to keep the guys in character?

Me: Elemental mi querido Watson. That's because in the internet the normal laws don't apply

Stacy: I should think about becoming a writter

Me: Yes, yes you should

* * *

-Woooo! This is what I was talking about!

The hovercraft crossed the sky at more than max speed as Ferb and Vanessa tried to don't fly away due to the wind force

-Did you have to mess with the machine? It was fast enough before you modified it!-Vanessa screamed as she hanged near the seat. Ferb by her side with pilot glasses grabbed her by the waist being tied himself with a rope from a machine that was attached to the hovercraft.

-We are out of fuel kids! So get ready to jump or crash!...Talking about that tend and be friends is a really dumb way of die so see you in the ground fuahaha!-With that, she pushed a button and her seat got ejected to the sky. Ferb by the other hand got back his attached machine and was threw to the sky with Vanessa still in his grip, then the boy got chewing gum in his mouth and made a bubble that helped them float as they went safely to the ground

-You have an invention for everything don't you?-Ferb thought for a moment and then gave a thumbs up

The small group landed serendipitously on top of a building that was probably where they were heading.

-Well, if my aim is not perfect I'll pack my things and go to Africa to get eaten by the leons.-Said White as a man met them in the middle of the stairs

-Hey White! You didn't say you would arrive by air-The guy said with a smile in his face, he noticed then that his friend had company-But if it ain't Ferb? Come here you dang dog how ya been since we last meet eh!-The boy got closer and shaked hands firmly with the strange

-Hey whimp! Wanna be beaten up again?-Answered Ferb while he punched his friend's shoulder

-Is that your girlfriend?-Ferb blinked blankly- Don't get mad I'm kidding, who are you little girl?

-If you call me little girl again you'll have to eat everything smashed with a spoon when I'm done with you. The name is Vanessa and don't forget it

-The missy got serious lack of humor...They call me Nick. Who does? Don't know. So what are they doing with you White? I thought you were on a mission

-They were in the way, it look like they are searching for the target too

-That surely will help us a lot having our star sniper and inventor back is a relief-Then he whispered to Vanessa and Ferb-I think she can't even remember where she left the weapons

-I heard you!-A stone hit hard in the head of Nick who stayed in the ground due to the impact-If you don't mind, you tale teller, you may want to answer the questions from the kid's friend, she has been pissed off all the way-Nick blinked and then jumped to stand again and followed White as they entered a garage from the building

-I am not a detective as here lady know-it-all but I think you want to know how they met right?

-Well...Yes, Ferb never talks to much to get something out of him and White looks like she doesn't know anything at all

-So it's story time!

-You are the last resort, don't make me hit you if it is too stupid

-Lets see how do I start? Got it!

"There was I, a chain in my arm and an harpoon on the other. The giant shark was just about to take a good piece of me and then..."

-That's not at all what I wanted...You know what? Forget it, I'll go with Ferb now

-Hey no, no, why so serious? I only wanted to had a hint of humor, now let's start with the real tale!

"Think of Danvile the nice city where you came from...Now visualize the airport from there. Long ago (just kidding it happened last year), we where sent on a mission to rescue some random man. Eh eh eh questions later! This guy was going to disappear as they commonly say, but the right statement is to be sent far away by an organization. The CIA? The FBI? Just another cherry from the cake so it doesn't matter which bureau was, we were sent to stop it. Why? There's the rub! I thought I had lost it but it was right inside of my shoe jaja. Then where was I? Oh the reason. You see, I was sent into one of the testify protection programmes so I had to change my name and all that stuff. When I met White she had inherited a large fortune but unfortunately she can't remember anything so a card that she got between the inheritance made her want to research a little more so she opened a chain of stores with my help and then we made this organization to keep people in their own country instead of being eliminated, now they need to destroy the actual structure of the bureaus to get back their social life so here we are."

-And...Where does Ferb get in this thing?

-I'm going there

"Think about the airport, we were waiting the plane after a successful mission as the little greenheaded came to our way saying that he knew White and wanted to learn some techniques. Don't you dare to interrupt me again! Then we took him here to Washington, teach him how to protect his beloved brother of his own obliviousness, destroy some buildings, planes, maybe ships. Killed some people...The usual"

-Ok...It is a relief that my best friend is a murderer!

-Hey you wanted the story, now don't go and get mad at me!

-Phineas would be happy, there's more people like him in the world-Sighed Vanessa as she went to the garage to check out what was going on.


	14. Chapter 14

Well this chapter will be just as crappy and random as any other and you will read it anyway (love you so much)…I just wanna say I'm so annoyingly sorry! Please I beg you don't stop being such a good group of readers….Just kidding I wanted to tell you that I was a little bit busy over here, not my best moment to write, believe t or not. Sooo we need something funny to start this chapter, I'm wondering what are you reading this for. The author notes or the story? If you care, you still opened this link so I already have a viewer (to be honest I have no idea how it works so that statement doesn't help at all)

-The lady is wishing to introduce the new member of the fanfic or he will have to make it on his own?-A chameleon jumped from the ceiling

-Keep going…My character haven't meet you at all so I'll skip this-I go away

-I think Segismund never stopped being the center of attention, unlike me. Any road, I may introduce myself. Lyell Fletcher, secret agent, pleasure to meet you all kind readers. It was time to get a character with some respect for a change but don't think wrong of me. You'll get to know me better when the writer develops a little more of complexity over me. I'm a walking library, but it won't stop me from doing some stupid behavior so… BEHOLD MY MASTERPIECE-The lizzard gets a remote control from a random place, when he is about to click it he stops-But you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Do I want a cliffhanger? Yes, yes I do.

* * *

As the group of four entered the HQ of the "criminals" a cloud of smoke made its way to their noses. Between cough and cough they managed to arrive to the first floor of the building and watched something that by any means they did not expect.

-So… There's a giant pipe that really works in the first floor of the HQ?-Asked wait, as Ferb and Vanessa where to stunned to talk.

-Yes, yes there is-Answered Nick in chorus with some of the people that where sitting in a circle around a giant TV and the pipe.

-A giant pipe that was bought with **my** money?

-I thought it was evident

-A giant pipe that was bought with **my **money by **you.**

-Well it sound a little harsh when you say it like that, but I can not deny the facts

-You do realize you'll have to clean up this mess before I kill you witha **fork **while I rip your nails one by one with a pair of pliers?-Before the last word had left White's mouth there was no trace of ash nor smoke and not even of the giant pipe that was the last second in that place.-Forget it, you'll have to pay soon or late

-Excuse me…But isn't this Tuesday?-Interrupted randomly Ferb. Claims of joy from the people around followed the question

-What happens in Tuesday?-Asked Vanessa

-Nothing, is just our cross genre dressing Tuesday!-Answered Nick while everyone ran upstairs except Ferb and Vanessa, who waited awkwardly until Ferb's mobile phone started ringing

-Hello?-Said Ferb

-YOU ARE SOOOO BUSTED!-Answered a female angry voice from the other line-Where are you? What the heck are YOU doing? When mom arrives she'll see none of you is here and you won't get away of this one. I called you because Phineas doesn't answer his phone. Do me a favor and let me talk with him so I can scream at his hear for a while.

-Candace, I haven't seen Phineas since I left him in the backyard yesterday morning-Now Ferb sounded worried

-What? Then I've got to call mom in this moment…Wait, if Phineas is lost, mom will bust me! I'll call the police first…Bye Ferb-With that, she hanged

-Your brother is lost now? What is going on with disappeared people this week?

-I don't know, but I'm pretty sure he is behind my track…-Then they turned to see a bunch of giant hefty mans dressed has woman and some gentle looking mistress as boys. To their sight came White and Nick who's clothes were not to different of the ones they used to wear

-Kids…I have a really empty idea of who you are, but I guess I'll have to take you along with me…Wherever we are going, so let's make my point clear. I'm not going anywhere while it is cross dressing Tuesday and nothing will make me change my opinion so. Dinner time!

Each one of the weird dressed people headed to another room. Leaving With, Nick, Ferb and Vanessa behind.

-Seems like we will stay another night out of home.

-You get used to it-Answered White as they headed slowly to the salon

-Ferb, let's go-Said Nick when they were the only ones left- We will make everything we can to retrieve her father, and I think you have a lot of troubles by the other hand.-They left

* * *

If you are wondering about it...I always wanted to make a filler chap! You won't get me alive creepy imaginary things from hell! *Jumps from a cliff*

This will hurt tomorrow...

-Yep, it'll do-Lyell appears from behind a bush-Seems like she will be there for a while so, goodbye folk, and merry Christmas...


End file.
